


【佐鼬abo】生而为人（三）

by qhlc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhlc/pseuds/qhlc





	【佐鼬abo】生而为人（三）

佐助啃噬着鼬的唇，舌尖撬开对方有些颤抖的牙关，吮吸着对方的味道像是要将鼬的拉入海底深渊。

又是那股讨厌的抹茶味。佐助心想，鼬一定是与那个omega吻过了。

居然被别人占了先机，佐助懊恼地想直跺脚，越发不肯放过在他怀抱里逐渐失去抵抗能力的男人。

是佐助一味地强攻和占有，而鼬却连一点示弱的配合也没有。哥哥身上依旧散发出不浓不淡的墨水气味，像是毫无波动的湖面一般。按照正常人的思维来理解，信息素毫无波动，代表着心绪没有任何起伏。这说明鼬或许对他的吻，一点感觉也没有。

佐助有些失落地松开了鼬的唇，可丝丝缕缕的液体将他们的唇瓣藕断丝连。

吻罢，鼬喘着气看着佐助的表情，缓过来一些后才屏住呼吸不去吸取空气中佐助的海水的味道，用最后的理智提醒和拒绝着对方：“佐助，我和你一样，是个alpha。”

自欺欺人的话，屡试不爽，可这次却没有奏效。

“所以呢？”那张与鼬极其相似的脸，压低声音靠近鼬，他大口地呼吸着空气中复杂的信息素：“所以就要我放弃喜欢你，放任你去和外面那些omega结婚生子吗？”

鼬颤抖了一下。他很确定刚刚他听到了自家弟弟的告白。并不深情，并不温柔，只是赤条条的告白，用少年倔强赌气的语气。

他对佐助的感情同样揉入了超越兄弟感情的爱意，这点在佐助分化时自己的原生腺体没能承受住alpha信息素的刺激一起分化时就能看出来。可是鼬毕竟年长些，也理智不少，懂得带着假面划清界限。就这点而言，他其实是在压抑omega感性的本能。

“真是令人厌恶的抹茶味。”佐助嗤笑一声，“我早就闻到了，甜腻的味道，骚货的味道……哼，这样的人单单是闻着味道就感觉放荡得不行，想必在床上很讨你欢心吧，哥哥？”

鼬的屏息终于快要到了极限，听到佐助这样评价自己的原生信息素，不免有些难过。他见到佐助还是不依不饶，心知讲道理是走不掉了，只能再次拾起兄长一般命令的口吻：“佐助，放开我。你成年了，要清楚自己的身份——我们是兄弟，还都是alpha。”

而且，你所说的那个omega，就在你面前啊，佐助……

这句话鼬没有说出来。

“是啊，我的alpha哥哥……”年轻人拉起西装革履的男子的腰身，将他的外衣快去地扒拉下来：“既然你都已经尝过omega的味道了，想不想和我尝尝另一种做爱的味道？”

“我没……”鼬话音未落，就被粗暴地扯掉了身上的衬衣，双手被佐助向后钳制着，赤裸的肩膀被按压在盥洗台前，露出大块面的光洁的背部。被alpha一阵拉扯，终于无法保持屏息静气的呼吸，空气中大量的信息素再次涌入，omega感觉自己的后颈都要灼烧起来了。

越来越多的抹茶清甜味，还有佐助越来越高涨的醋意。

想到宇智波家的未来，想到佐助的未来，想到大病初愈的父亲，想到自己还是宇智波家的顶梁柱，鼬最后一丝理智就死撑着不肯放弃挣扎。他沙哑道：“不，不要……”

而那个信息素级别极高的alpha低下头在鼬耳边用极度性感的渴求的声音说着：

“哥哥，你不愿意吗？”

这饱含神情的、渴求意味的话语来自一个完美的alpha，是对鼬最沉重的一击。犹如洪水决堤，犹如城墙崩塌。

他的背脊以肉眼可见的幅度颤抖着。他……彻底变成了一个omega。

年轻的alpha莽撞的指尖划过鼬的锁骨，初次尝试肌肤接触的少年竟然很快地学会了情爱的韵律，亲吻着兄长偏瘦但十分硬朗的背脊。被爱抚着的omega脑子里不断涌出的都是一些淫荡、卑贱的想法，可他的喉咙却死死地卡着将要破口而出的祈爱的话。只是他再如何死撑的高傲与尊严，也在佐助炙热的家伙抵在自己双股之间的时候，被alpha如海浪一半的信息素吞噬了。

那东西摩擦着鼬的穴口，不进不出，在佐助巨大的空虚感和渴望感令失去理智的omega没有忍住地轻轻哼了一句：“……快一点。”

天，他怎么会说出这样的话，这就是omega的发情期的本能吗？竟然连说出口的话都无法控制。察觉到自己失声的鼬紧紧地咬住唇，羞赫地把自己的头卖到盥洗池里。

佐助满意地看着被自己挑逗得心急了的鼬，心想着就算是alpha，也是这么喜欢做爱的嘛。

——是的，佐助到现在为止，都还相信鼬是个alpha。他不是没有怀疑过，可转念一想，如果鼬是个omega，那么他不可能在这四年里都日日夜夜都表现得天衣无缝。而且，以佐助的信息素等级与刚刚释放的浓度来说，哪怕是beta甚至低阶alpha都未必承受得住。可鼬居然还能拒绝自己，居然还能说出“不”字来，他怎么可能会是个omega。

佐助俯下身，舔舐鼬的红透了的耳根，用充满alpha魅力的声音轻呵：“那我进来了，哥哥。”

这次鼬没有反抗，他的后穴几乎以逢迎的姿态欢迎了佐助的炙热坚挺的下身，omega独有的穴口紧致地分泌出诱人的剔透汁水，紧紧地咬着佐助的分身。

鼬没有从喉咙里发出一点儿声音，可是他的一声倒抽凉气的喘息将他出卖得彻底。

佐助本以为alpha的后穴会僵硬生涩，可进入时的畅通无阻以及那种瞬间被吸入的快感刺激着他的大脑，他在鼬的耳边继续道：“啊……原来alpha的身体竟然这般妙曼吗，还是……只有哥哥你是特殊的呢？”

佐助用力地顶撞着鼬，而鼬不断地喘息着，而佐助时不时忽然加速的攻势也令他发出情欲迷乱的颤抖声音，声线抖动得厉害：

“额……哈……呜……”

太悦耳，太美妙了！佐助想，哪怕是童话里夜莺的啼鸣也比不上鼬的进入状态后不自觉的呻吟。他更加大力地挺入，任由快感从身下直击脑髓，冲撞灵魂。

与此刻至高无上的快乐相比，过去的生活像是一堆无聊的枯枝烂叶，而鼬美妙的一切则是一根火柴——只轻轻一划，他们就燃烧了起来。

是Alpha又如何，鼬的味道一定比外面那些甜得齁人的omega美味得多了。佐助想到这里，又附下身去吻鼬颈肩的腺体——他闻到愈发浓郁的抹茶清甜。佐助下意识地想要咬下去，这是闻到了omega气味的alpha的本能。

被佐助的齿尖触碰到后颈的鼬浑身一个激灵，似乎刚刚沉沦在佐助的攻势中混乱的属于omega的大脑被一盆水泼醒了。

鼬似乎在这一刻才清醒过来发现，佐助的下身在自己的身体里，而自己刚刚似乎失去了意识一般地迎合、接纳甚至欢迎着佐助的入侵，身体里铺天盖地的快感随着肉体一次一次的碰撞阵阵而来，后穴里是恨不得将佐助全部吸入、与佐助做上一整个晚上的冲动。

好想要……请继续……再深一些……拜托你……

鼬意识到自己的舌头几乎要说出这些话来时吓了一跳。这是属于omega的身体想要说的话，可是宇智波鼬无论如何也不会说出口的。他的矜持、他的冷静、他的沉稳是用前面二十年的时间一砖一瓦堆积出来的，怎么能一夜崩塌。

可现在事情的掌控权已经不在他的手里了。佐助的嘴唇和牙齿以极度危险的距离磨蹭着鼬的后颈，omega腺体几乎要突破那个alpha芯片与佐助吻在一起了。

“等——”

鼬话音未落，佐助就已经一口咬了下去。

咯嘣，有什么东西碎裂了。那是鼬的alpha芯片，那是宇智波大少爷的伪装身份的面具。

一起碎裂的，还有宇智波鼬所有强装出来的矜持和压抑。

刹那之间，宇智波鼬身上的omega信息素像是被压抑了几百年的洪荒猛兽一般翻涌而出，冲破身体的极限，以极高的浓度、极度醇香的味道填满了这个空间，这是omega的初夜，积攒了不知道多少个压抑闭塞的发情期之后迸发出来的力量，刹那之间鼬周身所有的食物都变得模糊、支离，大脑空空荡荡地只剩下身后与佐助紧咬在一起的那部分。

“啊……给我……”

鼬本能地渴求。本能已经击垮了这个总是带着严肃的假面的男人。

满足感太过强烈，快感太过充沛，以至于一切感官都消失了，只有佐助在自己的身体里赋予自己快乐这件事情还真切存在。

omega想，他好爱他的alpha。他的身体好爱他，他浑身上下，都将alpha爱得深刻入骨。或许就这样死在这里都不负往生了。

与此同时，alpha的冲撞被瞬间迸发出的超量omega的气息击败的理智也碎裂了，佐助仿佛吸入一口灵丹妙药一般觉得浑身上下都充满了力气。

这个人是他的omega了，他会体贴、疼爱的对象，共度余生的爱人。

“给我……佐助。”

“快给我……我的alpha……”

鼬低低地喘息着，甚至忍不住地扭动起半身迎合佐助的动作，声音更是带着哭腔地请求，如饥似渴。

alpha当然知道他的omega想要什么。只有alpha的最炙热滚烫的体液，才能喂饱他饥渴了整整四年的omega，不是吗？

佐助分不清自己现在在哪里、与鼬正在做什么、是什么关系，因为他只剩下对身下的人毁天灭地的爱意。

他身体猛地一冲撞，低低地吼了一声，浑身颤栗地由着身体那股热流迸射在omega柔软温暖的后穴里。

鼬在现实世界里，在巅峰里舒爽满足得昏睡过去。

高潮的瞬间，omega的意识停留在另一个时空，他看到被雨水洗过的碧蓝色的天空与大海相映，他听到海鸥在天际飞掠而过，耳边是一阵一阵的海浪。意识的世界里只有大海，一望无际的大海包裹着他的灵魂，海风夹带着他深爱的少年的气息向他扑来。而他不由自主地拥抱了上去。

冲破亲情，冲破偏见，冲破这个残酷又美丽的世界，他拥抱他的爱人。

标记成功。

他坠入深海。


End file.
